


Il risveglio

by hirondelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiYui - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non l’ho visto da vicino, con la cerimonia e tutto."<br/>“È un normale anello” obiettò lui, sorridendole. <br/>“Non lo è!” esclamò lei, arrossendo. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Il risveglio

**Il risveglio**

Quando gli avevano chiesto che cosa ci trovasse in lei, lui aveva risposto che gli piaceva il suo naso, quando si arrossava per il freddo o per l’imbarazzo. Che gli piacevano le sue mani piccole, ruvide e perennemente fredde, le dita un po’ affusolate e sgraziate, quel modo di camminare un po’ buffo, un po’ bambinesco. Gli piacevano i suoi sorrisi dolci e pudici, la risata che spesso ne sfociava in certi momenti pigri e sereni. Gli piaceva il suo taglio di capelli, poi, sebbene non tutti si definissero d’accordo con lui: Yui era una ragazza carina di certo, ma quell’ammasso arruffato non le rendeva giustizia. Daichi invece pensava che le risaltasse la forma del viso, appena tondeggiante, e soprattutto gli occhi che sembravano ancora più enormi. Quei suoi occhi che si illuminavano sempre di aspettativa e vivacità non appena scopriva qualcosa di nuovo e prezioso, e che gli facevano battere il cuore all’impazzata non appena il suo sguardo si posava su di lui.  
Anche in quel momento, mentre si chinava a baciarle le labbra sottili e screpolate, osservò come le pupille si dilatarono leggermente per quel risveglio inatteso e probabilmente per la confusione dovuta alla sera precedente- si era un po’ ubriacata, anche se era bastato un bicchiere soltanto. Socchiuse le palpebre e si sciolse in uno dei suoi sorrisetti melensi. “Buongiorno!”  
“Buongiorno piccola” le sussurrò, posandole un tenero bacio sulla fronte. La ragazza si spostò di poco, adagiando la nuca sul suo petto nudo  e circondandogli la vita con le braccia minute. Indossava una vecchia divisa di pallavolo come pigiama, e sospettò fosse sua a causa delle dimensioni. Non era sicuro che gli avesse chiesto il permesso, ma ormai non ci faceva neanche più caso, e in ogni caso la trovava solo più tenera. Sembrava una fatina. Una principessa. Un pulcino.   
“Ho fame”  
Quasi si strozzò dal ridere. La strinse a sé, dandole un buffetto sul nasino, e la prese un po’ in giro: “Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più romantico!”  
Yui alzò lo sguardo, visibilmente confusa. Sbadigliò sonoramente e in modo un po’ sgraziato, poi continuò a fissarlo per un momento, cercando evidentemente di concentrarsi: la sbronza non doveva averle fatto molto bene. Poi però i suoi occhi si sbarrarono di sorpresa. “Oh!”   
Daichi rise ancora, arruffandole i capelli. La ragazza però lo prese per il polso, non tanto perché le desse fastidio ma per osservare incuriosita e interessata l’anello infilato al suo anulare. “Non l’ho visto da vicino, con la cerimonia e tutto.”  
“È un normale anello” obiettò lui, sorridendole.   
“Non lo è!” esclamò lei, arrossendo.   
Daichi prese la sua mano sinistra e la contemplò a sua volta, assorto. Rimasero in silenzio per diversi secondi, prima di stringersi per le mani e guardarsi l’uno negli occhi dell’altra. Ecco, sentiva un pizzicorino farsi strada tra le palpebre, giusto un umidore lucido e commosso...  
“La colazione me la prepara lo stesso, vero signor Sawamura?”

 


End file.
